star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-30473107-20161202215914
Hej, troche czasu zabieram się już za ten temat ale nie chciałem niczego pominąć. A więc moje pytanie jest takie, czy Star bądź Marco zostaną tymi złymi, przynajmniej na jakiś czas? Więc tak, dlaczego miałaby to być Star? Jak wiemy, po rozszczepieniu różdżki, Star ma problemy z czarami. Gdy górują nad nią złe uczucia, jej magia staje się zła-zielona. Pierwszy raz miało to miejsce w odcinku "Wand to Wand". Zażenowana Star wyczarowała gorszą wersję chmurki. Ta niszcząc statki wywołała u Star złość, zielona magia przejęła kontrole i zamiast zniszczyć chmurę, dodała jej mocy. Dopiero gdy Marco jest zagrożony, dobre emocje biorą górę i wszystko dobrze się kończy. W odcinku "Bon Bon the birthday clown", gdy Star widzi Marco i Jackie razem, pojawia się u niej zazdrość i zła moc znowu daje o sobie znać. Chwilę poźniej, gdy Star znowu ich widzi, dzieje się to samo. Jak więc widać emocje kierują działaniem różdżki. A Star po utracie księgi, Słowniryka oraz pod wpływem zazdrości (o której zgaduję nie ma pojęcia) napewno nie będzie szczęśliwa. Wiecie, nawet jak sobie uświadomi co czuje do Marca, to wiele to może nie zmienić. Nie może być na niego zła ani na Jackie, że są razem. Może winić tylko samą siebie. Więc zostawiona sama sobie (Marco raczej nie będzie mieć dla niej zadużo czasu) może się mocno pogrążyć w złych emocjach i zostać tą złą (przynajmniej na jakiś czas). Warto też wspomnieć, że gdy czytała historie Eclipsy to jej głos, gdy wypowiadała słowa "bad girl" brzmiał jakby była pod wrażeniem tego co zrobiła. Kto wie, może będziemy mieli następną Queen of Darkness. Ale moim zdaniem dużo ciekawiej może rysować się przyszłość Marco. Trzeba sobie zadać kim był Marco zanim Star trafiła na Ziemię. Wiele rzeczy wskazuje na to, że nie był zbyt popularny. Jest kujonem, co jest zazwyczaj źle odbierane oraz jego dwaj najlepsi kumple równieź nie są zaciekawi dla reszty klasy. Już w pierwszym odcinku gdy Marco jest wołany do dyrektora ten próbuje wywołać szacunek u klasy. Uważany jest też za super ostrożnego co mocno wieje nudą. Tak więc upraszczając Marco jest nudnym kujonem z głupimi kumplami. Okej idźmy dalej, gdy Marco łamie rękę, Star zamienia ją w potwora. W krótkiej kłotni między nimi, Star mówi, że ta ręka ma na niego zły wpływ. No właśnie, ale czy to napewno ręka, czy może wewnętrzy głos marco, który mówi "hej jesteśmy silni, to nam daje szacunek!" (co miało miejsce w szkole). No i jak wiadomo na koniec, zła ręka mówi, że nie da się jej pozbyć. Możemy ją ponownie przez chwilę zobaczyć w odcinku "Storm the Castle". W odcinku "page turner" Marco dość mocno zareagował na strony Eclipsy. Był to wpływ księgi, ręki czy możę samego Macro, który głęboko w sobie dąźy do posiadania mocy? Jestem niemal na 100% pewny, że zła ręka wróci. Być może po zerwaniu z Jackie(to ona z nim zerwie) stwierdzi, że był za słaby, przez to ją stracił. Ten przez swoją złością przywróci złą rękę do życia. lub spróbuje w inny sposób zdobyć moc np przez .. różdżkę. Zauważyliście, że w serialu Marco nigdy nie miał jej w ręce? Miał kilka okazji ją podnieść gdy ta leżała gdzieś z boku, raz ją niósł ale tylko w plecaku. Dla mnie to, że Marco będzie zły jest bardziej realne ale jest jeszcze trzecia opcja. Oboje skończą jako źli lub będą za takich uważani. Marco musiałby stać się potworem (tu może mocno pomóc ręka) A Star jako nowa Quenn of Darkness zrobi to co pierwsza, a mianowicie But took a monster for her love and away from Mewni fled Weźmie potwora za miłość i ucieknie Okej to z tych teorii było by na tyle, jak w nowych odcinkach pojawią się jakieś nowe znaki to wiadomo, będę pisać. Sam mam wiele przeciw temu co pisałem wyżej, ale jeśli wdacie się w dyskusję to będę w miare możliwości bronił tych teorii. Tak więc zapraszam do dyskusji :)